Rise Of The Guardians 2
'Rise of the guardian 2 ' is the sequel movie after the first movie. It will come out in December 2043. It is scheduled to air worldwide in all Cinema around the world. It is a Fantasy Adventure animated film. The story centers on new guardian set up to save the world consume by darkness. Synopsis The movie start off with a scene where a young girl name sophie bennett which now is 8 years old. Her mother tuck her in bed.. She hug her teddybear tightly and fall a sleep. Before she fall asleep. She pray that her brother, jamie will come back home to visit her. on her birthday. At the same time, a shooting star fly pass the sky. The moon shine through the window. Next the scene change to the battlefield on the Moon. The battlefield has a lot of fallen moonbot and army with the logo of UNSC. Jack, Toothiana, Sandy, North and Bunny is battling a army of ghost knight. The commander of the Ghost knight is no other than the King in yellow, Hastur. The Vice Commander of the Ghost knight is Dullahan, the Headless Rider. The Knights isolate north and bunny at the battlefield. The scene turn to moon castle. Hastur is battling toothiana and sandy. He cast a spell on toothiana and sandy. He turn them into a dolls.The Ghost knight later chain down north and bunny. Their soul get drag out by the chain and imprison. The body turn into stone. At another hand, Jack is battling an agile knight in black which has several nightmare wolf accompany him. Jack is gaining the upper hand but upon seeing his comrade falling, he slowly overwhelm by the agile knight. Jack then focus and defeat the agile knight. The Helmet of the knight fall off revealing to be the Boogie Jr, Max Black. He is here to avenge Pitch. Hastur and ghost knight arrive at the scene and surround jack frost. Hastur open his robe and show several doll hanging there. Among the doll, there are one fairy doll, a yellow chubby doll, A doll riding a goose, an old wizard doll, and Red coat Vampire doll. Jack then flee into the inner castle area to meet up with MIM. Soon, Hastur and his man arrive where jack is. MIM cast a barrier and temporarily seal Himself, hastur and Jack in Golden Sphere. Hastur throw a fire ball at the barrier but unable to get up. Jack then create an ice wall between them. The room is a Giant Global center. The wall has several Circle on it. Light from the two circle has gone off. Hastur is seal in the room give out the order to Max black and Dullahan carry out their mission. Max black put on his helmet and went off with dullahan together with the rest of the ghost knight. Hastur then sit down and chat with MIM and Jack since they are in a lock down. The scene move to a lively town. A beautiful female spirit call Valentine Love flying around and looking for children. She saw a young boy walking a dog and a cute girl walking a dog as well in the dog park. She sent a flying kiss to the dog and the dog run toward the girl and bring the boy to the girl. They fall in love of first sight. However the dog get kiss by the female spirit later went berserk and attack girl`s dog. Val try to break up the dog fight and success in doing that. However one of the dog get injure badly. Suddenly, a flute music is play and the dog pass away in peace. Val become annoy and search for the source of the music. Soon he found a young teenager spirit (Timothy) playing flute on a tree. Val try to reason with him but Timothy point out that the Dog fight started due to her love spell fail. Timothy claim that as a he just doing his job as a reaper. He told val to follow him and observe how a professional carry out his duty. Timothy then open a purplish portal. They hop in and arrive at a cross junction. Timothy look at his watch and told val anytime now. A school bus driver fall asleep while driving and about to run into another car. Val is startled. Suddenly the bus loop back to where it is. Val wake the drive in time. Timothy is puzzle how can the scene loop back. Suddenly, a portal appear, An injure small magician with sharp ear fall out. He start running and they start chasing. They reach an alley and try to calm the magician down. The sky suddenly went dark. Several ghost knight appear and knock away timothy and Val. They chain the magician down and took his soul. His body turn back into a groundhog and become stone like north and bunny The magician which later reveal to be chuck bucky, The holiday spirit of groundhog day. Val and timothy is confuse at what happen. They try to chase after the ghost knight. Max black appear and sent a sword wave at them. A young chinese female spirit appear. She save both of them from the blast but the ghost rider has disappear. She later introduce herself as Lady Chang. They travel to Korea where her moon village is located. The moon village is full of moon bunny and they are making medicine for mooncake festival. It is a beautiful hidden town where medicine and herb smell around. They reach a room where a shining glowing lady is. She later introduce herself as Belle Alric. A guardian of wishing star. Val and timothy start asking question and Lady Chang explain. The incident start happening week ago. Several holiday spirit start getting under attack Their soul is suck out by ghost knight. Beside Groundhog day, New Year and May Day, April fool, Saint Patrick day has fallen. The scene then flash back to a baby driving a giant ship and turning the calendar. Max black assult the baby from behind. The scene flash to a flower spirit sitting on a throne leading the children in flower parade. Dullahan arrive with group of ghost knight. It flash again to a Cat teenager spirit drag by the ghost knight on the floor and soul get suck out hence becoming a stone. Lady chang explain she start noticing this when she found Leprechaun spirit become statue in the four leaf clover field. Belle Alric then explain that this is call royal hunt. He pass by the moon castle week ago and found out that it has been invade. While they talking, a young girl come out from the bush, She is amaze at the moon village and happy she finally found it. The scene change to where hastur and MIM is. Hastur is happy that beside christmas and easter, four other holiday circle on the wall has darken as well. Jack and MIM is annoy. They both is tiring of keeping up the barrier. The moon slowly become dark. Children from everywhere of the earth look up to the sky at night. The moon bunny then later report to lady chang that someone has trepass into the moon village. The four of them get to the scene where moon bunny surround the young girl earlier. She later reveal herself as a wandering spirit who love to adventure to all mythology place. Her name is Crystal aurora. At another scene happening at the same time, a elegant dressing spirit is running in the graveyard. A group of ghost knight is chasing her. She try to fight them off but dullahan quickly chain her down. She is too turn into stone after that. Day of the Dead fallen. The moon slowlly darken out. Lady Chang look up in the sky and feel the darkness approach. She told the gang, another holiday spirit has fallen. She beg them to save the world as four of them is non holiday spirit. Val out of heart of righteous, she wanna save the world. Crystal love advanture, she join too. Belle Alric, who come down from the moon castle join too. Timothy is the only one who is hesitate to join as it is not his duty. Val mock him of not being coward and let the professional handle the thing. Timothy get annoy and fall into Val mock trap. He join as well. Belle then ask Lady Chang to send them to the place where most likely the next incident will happen. The team split up. At china, Val and Timothy look around. The firework goes off celebrating the chinese new year. A giant cat is floating around sending firework to all over china. Suddenly, a chain come fly and bind him down. The four of them appear in time and save Maneki, the chinese new year spirit. Dullahan mention they are interfering their job. They got into a huge fight but in the end, maneki get capture. Belle and Crystal arrive at their destination, India. The place is full of color dust. The Two of them get separate. As crystal meet Max black and they get into a battle. Crystal is agile and shape shift into different animal. Max black use black sand to summon all type of nightmare beast. Belle Alric later found the Holi Festival spirit who is doing her duty. She blowing colorful dust around india. Belle approach her and warn her about the royal hunt. Just then, she get drag away by the chain. A group of ghost knight appear from the dust cloud and capture sasha priya. Timothy and Val went to their next destination, Malaysia. They found that A genie, holiday spirit of Ramadan festival has been chain up and turn to stone. The same of another group, Belle and Crystal arrive in Celtic, When they arrive, the battle already started, A pumpkin head spirit is battling several ghost knight. They have chain him down several time. He break the chain off and try to attack them. Belle and crystal approach and help him. They manage to save the Spirit of halloween. Samhain. The four of them went back to moon village. and meet up with Lady Chang. They are disappointed in themselves only able to save one holiday spirit. Crystal later bring up a question to the gang. She ask whether why Val is not targeted. Val then reveal she is not The Valentine Spirit. The one holding the Title is her brother. She suddenly aware of the situation. She ask lady chang to send her to the Love palace quickly. When they arrive, the place is already under attack. Val defeat several nightmare beast and ghost knight alone and rush to her brother side. Cupid, the current holiday spirit is battling max black. He later get overwhelm when dullahan join the fight. He later get capture in front of Val. The gang later went back to Moon village. They discuss again. Val start become down. She question why belle know all the exact location where the incident will take place. It later reveal. She is the only survive from MIM group who come down to warn others. Both ombric, katrina, ice creaman have turn into dolll. She reveal to them who is the commander behind all these. At the moon, Hastur told MIM that he is unable to stop him from bringing back the dark ages. Another five liight has gone off. Only left on the wall is Independence day, mooncake festival, halloween and Thankgiving. Lady Chang told the gang she has send later to all remaining holiday spirit on these incident. They are gathering here soon. The Moon bunny then report that there is a huge presence of ghost knight rushing to west. Lady Chang realize that it where Betsey wilson is. The holiday spirit of independence day. At the battlefield, a army of US solider Spirit is fighting the ghost knight. The ghost knight is being push back. However, Max black appear and turn the tide against betsey. The four of them arrive shortly. Betsey tell them not to fear ask she is a natural born commander. Later Betsey get capture out of her arrogant. The gang then rush back to the moon village. By then, A bird spirit of Thankgiving has arrived safely. As they discuss of going up to the sky saving MIM. He is the only one who can turn the situation around. Suddenly a war horn goes off. The final royal hunt is starting. Dullahan is leading the final attack at the moon village. As the battle goes on, Lady chang open the protal to the moon. She ask the four of them to go ahead. Three of them will hold them off. The three remaining holiday spirit left behind to fight off the army of ghost knight. Dullahan and Max black then chase after the four of them. The moon is nearly gone out of light. The children look up and worry. Sophie close the window and went to sleep. The toy teddy move and stand closely with sophie to protect her. When they reach the moon, A female angel is treating a wound of a Commander with UNSC logo. Belle is relieve that she is not the only one survive. They get the direction from them and head to the moon castle. At the Moon castle, Dullahan and max black reach the gang and block them off. Timothy and crystal get into a tag team battle with them. Val and Belle moving ahead. At hastur side, he stand up from his throne. As Jack has use out his power to maintaining the ice shield and same goes to MIM. Hastur then turn jack into doll and join the rest of them. Just as he about to kill MIM, Val and Belle arrive. Val fight and hold off Hastur and Belle ask MIM if they anyway to stop this. Val is at disadvantages. MIM told belle that there is a way but he too weak to help. At the moon village, lady chang, samhain and T. Hank is losing and get capture. They slowly turn to stone. The moon start shaking as all the holiiday circle has gone out of light. The eclipse begin. All monster hiding from the moon light starting to come out. Hastur mention that the second dark ages is coming. Timothy sense Val and Belle is in great danger as the moon is completely darken. Crystal then told Timothy to go help them. She turn herself into an ice dragon and hold Max black and dullahan off by herself. MIM mention that it too late. The process need to have at least one of the holiday light still stand. Hastur want them to become the VIP audience to watch all the children get target by all the monster out there. Val then stand up to hastur claim that she will become the last holiday spirit inherit from her brother. The light of the circle of Valentin day glow. Belle then quickly enact the spell to bring back all the holiday spirit with what MIM taught her. Hastur then attack Val and timothy come in time. He hold off all his attack with his sycthe. Val and timothy work together. They targeted the doll in his coat. They get capture but manage to release all the capture doll. All the doll later become back to them original self. Belle also succesfully enact the spell. All the light glow from the circle. The Soul goes back to the Holiday spirit. North and bunny change back from the statue. Lady chang and others turn back as well. MIM become powerful again as the moon shine back. The monster around the earth went into hiding. MIM then cast an ultimate spell turning hastur himself into a doll. All the ghost knight together with dullahan disappear as their master is seal. Max black upon seeing this, He flee the scene. Then everything went back to the way it is. All the holiday spirit doing their own job. Val become more good at her cupid job, TImothy become more sensitive when taking soul. He start giving people a peaceful death. Crystal went off to another adventure again. Belle Alric grant sophie`s wish at the start of the scene. Her brother will come back from the college to see her. At the last scene, Jamie come back home for her birthday. She is about to blow the candle. A Fairy god mother appear beside and make her three wish come true again. Her first wish, All her family is healthy and safe. A letter is send to timothy that not to touch Sophie Family. Her second wish, She will went on an adventure just like Jamie did long ago. A letter is sent to crystal asking her to bring a girl name sophie to adventure. Her final wish is to find a cute boy friend. A letter is send to Val. She is ask to find sophie a cute boy friend The End. Cast *NIL Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2043 Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure